


The Alternate Reality

by WeirdShipper (BlackHeartAndPurpleSoul)



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluffy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHeartAndPurpleSoul/pseuds/WeirdShipper
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy may not be as brave as Harry Potter or Severus Snape or Albus Dumbledore, but at least he's brave enough to make the alternate reality true.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Alternate Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had thought of in the spur of the moment and wrote down. Also, this is my first fic in the fandom.

Scorpius smiles wistfully, seeing the wedding preparations in full swing. He sees his mother Astoria and Hermione decide upon what would be the better colour balloons for the ceremony. He sees Rose's and Polly's father trying to negotiate on the wedding cake. He sees Harry, Draco and Ginny whisper-shouting about something he didn't know. He sees James and his sister plotting how to best disrupt the wedding along with their cousin Hugo. He doesn't see Rose or Polly, and is grateful for that.  
But most of all, he sees Albus, looking around with an expression he was sure was the same on his face, and when they lock gazes, Albus smiles, the smallest and most forced one, yet Scorpius loves it and smiles back, not his usual, dazzling one, but something Albus had said he'd like nonetheless.  
And as dark falls that day, he and and Albus sneak out and apparate to the same clearing under the trees they went everytime, which just is millions of miles away from their wedding venue. And as the night progresses further, he and Albus kiss heatedly, and soon their clothes lie far away, uncared by either of them. But Scorpius is incapable of taking out his anger on the only person who understands, and his thrusts never have the force he wishes, and as Albus cries out his heart in his shoulder, he sobs in the other's back. And later, when Albus falls asleep naked in his arms, Scorpius takes a trip down the memory lane.  
He thinks about the first time he had ever met Albus, in a compartment in the Hogwarts Express, the same place where the greatest friendship in history are forged. He remembers about his school life, when he was ostracised due to being a suspect child of Voldemort, and how Albus had stuck with him. He recounts how Albus had thanked him for staying beside him when the whole world had thought he was a Squib, and he recalls how he had expressed shock at the mere idea of not doing what he had done. He reminisces their fourth year, the one that had changed their thoughts, their lives, and their relationship.  
But most of all, he looks back to all the time spent in the following years, from helping each other as best friends in the common room, from looking at each other from afar when the other was away and crushing like idiots, to all the dates they had gone in Hogsmeade as lovers.  
He muses on the different parallel universes they had explored in their fourth year, and imagines that perhaps in an alternate reality like them, he and Albus could have belonged together, either a one where people would accept them, or even if they didn't, they wouldn't give a fuck. He wishes there is an alternate universe where he wasn't afraid of disappointing his parents and would give himself wholly only to Albus.  
Still the next morning, he is in that room, getting dressed up as the future husband of Rose. His and Albus's mum fuss around him, straightening his tie and pressing his hair down. They keep talking amongst themselves, and he is glad that he doesn't have to give a excuse as to why he was quiet.  
Finally, his father comes out and tells him that the wedding of Albus and Polly's is going to start. He quitely follows him to the altar to stand beside his dearest friend as his best man.  
The doors open in front of him, and his mind short-circuits as he sees Albus standing there, looking dapper in a tux, and offering nobody other than him the smile Scorpius was sure he'd fallen for harder than Albus himself. And he can't control it, so he launches himself at the love of his life, and all around him, he hears gasps and whispers around him but ignores and kisses more firmly, spurred by the fact that Albus is kissing him just as hard.  
He looks back, sees all the attendees and all their parents equally stunned, and as he sees some of those seated giving disapproving shakes of head, he finds himself not giving a fuck. He turns around his eyes find Albus's, and a look of understanding passes between them. They grasp each other's hands and apparate back to their usual place.  
He acknowledges that sometimes, there are better things than impressing your parents. Scorpius Malfoy is no longer afraid.  
And all the realities Scorpius had ever painted come true as he and Albus kiss in the morning sun and for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> 


End file.
